The Grimm Lands
by Batpuddingman
Summary: Jaune Arc lost his home to an invasion of monsters. Finding himself thrown to the furthest reaches of remnant he swears revenge. Armed with an old family relic and unfinished training he sets his sights on Beacon. He would achieve his ambition. And he'll kill every Grimm to do it.
1. Grimm Invasion

_Grief._

_Panic._

_Terror._

All these overwhelming emotions swirled and spiraled through the young boys' mind. Threatening to take over as he desperately sprinted forward. His breathing ragged, vision blurry as sweat soaked through his shirt causing his long unkempt hair to cling to his skin.

He had to run, get away from the beasts that threatened to tear him apart. His arms shifted around the long piece of metal cradled against his chest. The weight of it almost causing him to stumble every few steps. His arms burned from the effort of just holding onto it, but he refused to let go.

"Run!"

Those had been the last words his father told him before thrusting the sheathed weapon into his timid, trembling hands. He was unsure if it was desperation or hope that allowed him to continue to simply place one foot in front of the other. All he could think of was running, getting as far away from the screams and flames that engulfed his home.

It happened in an instant. The Grimm had broken through the city lines and attacked without reason or cause. Everyone scattered and fled, causing mayhem and confusion all at once. No one knew why it happened only that their lives were in unimaginable danger. As mobs of helpless civilians trampled over one another to evacuate to the bunkers the few Huntsman on hand were fighting a losing battle to try and contain the outbreak.

The number of Grimm was simply too large and just kept growing. Everything had been so peaceful before; no warning signs or alarms had been sounded. It was quiet before hell broke hell loose.

Why?

That one thought raced through his mind as he ran past another burning building. The screams of those caught inside deafened his own thoughts for a few moments. The stench permeating the air caused him to gag and nearly hurl as his lungs struggled to breathe. The flames only rose higher as the heat scorched his skin. Recoiling the boy staggered back his feet catching on something behind him. Falling onto his rear he let out a startled cry that led way to a haggard coughing fit. The smoke was suffocating as the surrounding homes were slowly evermore engulfed in the fire.

Covering his mouth, the boy managed to wobble back onto his feet. Holding back another fit of coughing he took a glance over what he had tripped on. With a strangled cry of surprise, he barely stifled a scream. By his feet lied the mangled remnants of a human body. The chest had been ripped open by something large and powerful, while both arms were crushed and smeared across the pavement.

Losing what little control he had left the young boy fell to his knees as his stomach churned. Lurching forward he retched up everything he had remaining in him; his body shook as tears poured freely from his eyes. Clutching the long weapon to his chest he became wracked by sobs.

"What is this!?" He cried out in sheer terror his young mind failing to understand what was happening. "Someone please save me!"

He couldn't handle this; his mind was shattering from the sheer terror of it all. Someone, he just needed to find someone, anyone! Mom, Saphron, Joan, surely, they were still alive!

"Dad!" He called out. Surely his father was still alive. Heck he probably even beat all those bad monsters and was looking for him now. His hopeful thoughts were interrupted by yet another fit of coughing as the smoke around the area made it near impossible to breathe properly.

The boy knew he had to move. He would get out of here and head back towards his father then it would all be ok. Shakily rising to his feet, he cast a quick glance back towards the mutilated body. The churning of his stomach again caused him to quickly look away once more before taking a weak step forward. It was impossible to see anything clearly through the thick smog, but he had to push forward. One shaky step after another he unsurely made his way through the ruined remnants of the once happy town.

His lungs ached and burned, his legs weak and tired, yet he could not afford to stop. The terror of what may happen if he were was far too great. Rounding the corner of a street he hobbled past several more corpses each mangled similarly to the first. His sneakers squeaked with step. The blood staining the cobbled road causing them to lightly stick. Not a soul could be found, the once bustling streets were eerily silent. Only the cackling of the ever-growing flames and roars of the Grimm filled the stagnant air.

The child stifled another sob as he trudged forward. A sound from behind caused him to freeze. At first a small spark of hope ignited in him at the sound of shuffling debris. Turning in excitement despite his weariness he called out to whoever was there.

However, that spark turned into a bottomless hole of despair. His innocent bright blue eyes met an endless void of rage filled red ones. A lone Beowulf stalked towards him, its maw opening to reveal a large set of sharp vicious looking fangs. With a long tongue the creature seemed to almost lick its maw in anticipation of finding new prey. Its jet-black fur looked more like solid ooze than anything natural. The random jutting of bone like armor from different portions of its strong body only amplified its demonic appearance.

Shrieking in terror the boy fell back. Another fit of coughs racked his tiny frame as he struggled to gasp for air. Inching away on his back he could only stare as the larger creature slowly inched its way closer. Large heavy steps filled the air, the deafening silence finally broken as the Grimm let out a low growl. Its back legs tensed as it halted. Readying itself to pounce it raised its head to the sky. With a thunderous howl it leaped forward. Razor sharp claws ready to tear apart the frail body in front of it.

Without time to think the child screamed and narrowly managed to roll to his left. Nearly a second later the Grimm landed with a heavy thud. It felt like the earth beneath the child shook as he scrambled to his feet. No time to second guess himself he took off in a dead sprint. The adrenaline coursing through him managing to overcome the fatigue if only for a moment. Pounding his feet, he ran, with no destination in mind he focused only on getting away.

The beast turned its head towards its fleeing prey. A sick thrill rose up through itself, a twisted excitement for the chase. Raising its head once more it let out another powerful roar. Only this time it was met with a chorus of eerily similar ones. A hunt was announced, and the prize was just within reach. Pushing off its back feet it gave chase after the young boy.

Rounding the corner of another flaming building the childs mind was racing. Should he try to lose the monster through the building? Could he outrun it? Maybe a bunker was close by?

No. None of those would work. The beast could just track him down through smell alone, and if he hadn't found anyone yet it was almost impossible now. Besides leading a Grimm to a bunker would only make things even worse. His head was spinning the adrenaline dulling. The fatigue and panic were winning out. His body was at it's limits too, the smoke he had inhaled along the way made it impossible to run much longer. Dipping into a smaller alleyway between two fracturing but standing buildings he hoped to lose the monster.

The alley was thin just large enough for a person to comfortably walk down. It was used as a shortcut for people to cut between larger busier sections of the town. The path led further into the shopping district which opened into a circular intersection. From there the alleys diverge and head back to differing main streets.

Slowing down to a brisk walk he eventually stumbled and stopped. Slumping against the wall he bent over and tried to regain his breathing. Looking back, he felt a bitter sense of relief to find no monster at the entrance. Treading slowly, he made his way to the center of the intersection, bracing against the wall to make sure he wouldn't fall over. Small shallow steps were the best he could muster. Nearing the opening he took a shaky breath to try and calm the storm of panic inside him.

He would take a step outside the alley then try to make it back towards his home. That was the place his father told him to flee. It wasn't too far. He had his bearings; he grew up here he knew the shopping district was only a few blocks away from his family house. If he took the right at the intersection, he would just have to avoid the monster and stick to the shortcuts through the buildings. He could make it to the district and follow the path he and his sisters would use to play tag when their mother dragged them along to help with groceries.

Remembering his sisters caused a pang of sadness to overcome him. Shaking his head, he steeled his resolve. He couldn't think like that now. He would see them again when he met up with his father. Though would his dad be angry that he disobeyed him? No. It didn't matter he was sure his father had already beaten all the monsters and was making sure his sisters and mother were ok. After all he was a retired Huntsman, the strongest person in town!

Swallowing his tension and fear he squeezed the long, sheathed weapon against his chest. Honestly, he had almost forgotten he was still carrying it. Though his arms felt like lead holding onto it gave him a strange form of comfort and courage. It reassured him he could make it to his family.

Finally rallying himself he stepped out into the decently spaced opening of the intersection. It wasn't much, just a simple opening between the corners of the four building that branched off into alleys. Heading towards the right his blood turned to ice as a guttural growl permeated the air.

Following his instincts, he dived forward, barely dodging the large beast that landed where he once stood. The creature barely fit in the opening. It's enormous body struggling to find space as its frame squeezed against the buildings.

The boy barely managed to recover in time, scrambling to his feet and scurrying into the adjacent alleyway as the monster's maw snapped at him. Hurrying down the corridor he looked back to find the large beast attempting to squeeze into the thin opening. Its long sharp claws swiping up and down, reaching for him. Unable to swipe at the child the beast instead pulled back and struck at the buildings. Its powerful muscles tearing apart the stone and wooden framework.

Startled he ran towards the exit opening, only to stop dead in his tracks. Another angry glowing red eye was staring at him from the other end. He was trapped. Two Beowolves Caged him in on both sides of the alley. He had nowhere to go. Their feral growls and constant attacks on the buildings protecting him deafened his own thoughts. The fear was overwhelming, suffocating.

The weapon dropped to the floor with a clang. Dropping to his knees he curled in on himself. Burrowing his face into his knees he sobbed. What was he supposed to do? They had him cornered. The corridor had no other branching exits, just a straight line.

The creatures wouldn't stop. They would claw, scratch, and tear apart the buildings until they reached him. It seemed hopeless. Above him he heard that shattering of roof tiles followed by heavy steps. Jerking his head up his eyes widened in disbelief. Two more Beowolves eyed him from above. Attempting to crush and squeeze their colossal frames through the tight opening they growled and snapped at him.

"No! Stay Away!" He screamed. His voice hoarse and feeble.

Was this it? Was this the end? No escape and where to run, he wailed, desperate for some miracle to save him. He didn't want this! It wasn't fair!

"Daddy!"

CRASH

The wall of the building to his left exploded in front of him. A giant black claw reached out from the new hole and made a heavy grasp towards his small frame. Missing by just a few inches the long bony claws ripped into frame of the building, cutting it apart with frightening ease.

Scurrying backwards the boy cried out in surprise. Tears blurring his vision he managed to find his footing. With an unsteady foot forward, he found his foot catching on something beneath him. Tripping he sprawled out onto the hard asphalt. Any pain and confusion he might have felt was overshadowed by the panic of the Grimm tearing through the wall further. Pushing its bigger body out of the hole it slammed its massive claws into the adjacent building. Creating more space, it shifted its body into the alley. Tearing into the walls it inched closer and closer. Crying out in fear he flipped himself over. Now staring directly at the creature that he was certain would kill him.

_Grief._

_Panic._

_Terror._

The feelings emanated off him, swirling into a delicious irresistible scent for the creatures of darkness. The longer they stalked him the tastier the meal he became.

He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. His body was exhausted, and his hope was dwindling. He was going to die here. That thought alone gave him a weird sense of calm. It didn't make the fear go away, but it helped put him at ease. The stillness alone was more terrifying the monsters hunting him. He wondered if this is what it felt like to die. Time felt slow and his thoughts more organized. Even with everything happening in front of him he couldn't help but wonder about his family.

Maybe he would see them again soon but more than anything he hoped they made it to safety. He was sure his father probably protected them. Hopefully they wouldn't miss him too much. Maybe Saphron would end up leaving Aramore for the continent of Anima like she'd always dreamed of. Ah maybe Julie would get into that prep school near Vale.

It was strange to him that his final thoughts were so peaceful. Even with the monsters to his front and back so close he could practically feel the stench of blood coming from their open hungry maws. Shifting his body slightly his foot brushed against something hard. Jerking from his existential daze his head looked down towards his foot. His eyes rested on the smooth pure white metal of the sheathe.

Crocea Mors

A wild thought raced through his mind. The Grimm had destroyed his thin layer of protection. Wedged between the holes it created the monster had little effort stalking slowly towards him. The bricks and scaffolding of the building easily giving way to its animalistic strength. In a desperate moment of fear, he reached towards the sheathed blade. Cradling it in his arms he awkwardly tried to draw the weapon. Finding it too long to properly pull out he used his foot to slide the scabbard off. The force sent it skidding towards the monster who stepped over it without pause.

Hefting the weapon up he gripped the deep blue handle with both his hands. Attempting to raise it he found the weapon too heavy. The tip of the blade clattered to the ground harmlessly as the child struggled to raise it back up. Shifting into a kneeling position he tried with all his remaining strength to raise it once more but to no avail.

"Stay Back, I'm warning you!" He cried out in a frail squeak. His tiredness revealing itself as he tried to stand in a childish display of courage. His vision blurred as the terror of it all finally registered again. He was going to die here. There was no escape and no way to fight back. It left a bitter feeling in his stomach in stomach that twisted and swirled around with the sheer terror. It bubbled up and shifted into something far more powerful and primal. It caused his body to shake uncontrollably as his breathing became ragged and difficult. His vision somehow managed to darken through its haziness.

_Grief._

_Panic._

_Terror._

_Rage._

He was going to die here. He was certain of that. But he wouldn't just roll over and let them kill him. He wanted to be a hero more than anything and right here and now he would fight like one. Just like his father surely still was. Just like his grandfather before him. With a loud angry cry, he managed to heft the blade up to about his stomach. The creature sensing the change in emotion growled and started pushing forward faster, tearing apart the building in its wake.

In a feat of herculean strength for his small stature the boy raised the blade high above his head. His arms burned and shook in protest. However, the rage inside of him refused to let the blade fall. His vision went red as he shifted one foot forward ready to strike. The creature barreled towards him the staggering difference in size making itself more prominent as he loomed over the small child.

Unfazed the boy let out a high-pitched cry as he swung the blade down. This was it! He was going to fight back and win. Maybe his father would praise him when he got back!

CRACK

"Huh…?" Was all he could muster before the pain washed through him. In an instant he had not only been disarmed but also slammed against the wall. The sword had been thrown somewhere far behind him towards the other impatient Grimm still struggling to reach him.

As he had swung down, the large beast had easily swiped away the blade with its paw. In the same motion it tore its other limb through the wakened building and swiped at the boy. The force was enough to send him cratering into the building. His small body simply slumped down lifeless onto the cold asphalt. The air had been violently knocked out of him. And as his head hit the asphalt, he could feel a wet pool forming under his head.

He shook in pain and panic, the anger while still present was almost overwritten entirely by the pain wracking his body. He felt like he was on fire, it felt like every bone in his body was broken. His breathing became labored and he couldn't find the strength to move. A heavy black paw struck down mere inches from his face. His eyes refused to blink; he didn't think he could. The warm breath of the monster trickled over his face. The scent of blood once more filling the air.

The tears had again started falling freely. As desperately as he wanted to cry out his voice failed him. He was stupid for thinking he could fight back, stupid for having that spark of hope, he was so angry he could barely control it. Yet he was unable to so much as move. He couldn't even turn his head to look at the beast. Yet he felt the creatures maw open wide. Its tongue dripping warm saliva onto his shivering body.

Unlike before his thoughts were scattered and panicked. The fear of death was more present than ever. He knew what was happening, yet his body felt so tired and weak. It hurt to breathe and the ringing in his ears deafened out everything else. His body was becoming numb and he knew deep down he was going to die. Yet unlike before when he refused to accept it, he simply felt too tired to care. He just wanted to close his eyes and drift away. As the creature looming above him opened its maw wider, he simply closed his eyes ready for what would happen next. His final thoughts offered up an apology to his father for disobeying his last instructions.

BANG

The sound of gunfire barely even registered as he laid there. He heard a shrill cry of the Grimm followed by more gunfire. His conscious faded in and out for several moments. He debated just closing his eyes and giving in to sleep before he numbly felt his body being picked up.

"…ey…. he…HEY!" Someone was calling out to him. Weakly turning his head, he could barely make out a face through the darkening haze of his own eyes. It looked like a man with a long beard, but he wasn't too sure. As his eyes drooped, he felt his body being violently shaken, the pain from his broken body protested and he managed a weak grunt in objection.

"Stay awake! You're going to be ok." The man was talking to him, at least the boy thought he was. He just wanted to be left alone.

'Just let me sleep for a little while.' The thought was so tempting, and he was so close. Yet when he felt himself start to slip into unconsciousness the man shook him yet again. His battered body felt another spike of pain course through him, stopping him yet again from resting.

"…ame...do….one?" Huh? Was he still talking? The ringing in the childs ears stopped him from fully catching anything the man said. His fuzzy focus wasn't exactly helping him any either. But even through the pain and confusion he felt a strange sense of relief. He couldn't place it, but something about the man put him at ease. It felt warm, safe.

Looking at the man once more the child forced himself to focus on his larger frame. The man was focused on something else at the moment. He looked like he was yelling at someone else, though his firm grip on the childs small frame made it clear he hadn't forgotten about him. The man was significantly older, and he looked tired in the boy's mind. His haggard unkempt beard and the worn-down look in his eyes were the most striking things about him.

The boy weakly attempted to reach up his broken right arm and touch the man. He wanted to be sure that in his final moments he wasn't just hallucinating. He wanted to make sure there really was someone here with him. The man took notice of the boys movement and gently grasped onto his hand. Holding it firmly he looked down at the one boy, the weary look in his eyes changing to a softer more caring expression.

The boy was happy. He'd rather fade away here than be devoured by those beasts. Speaking of which what happened to them? No, it didn't matter. He could finally go to sleep. When he woke up, he was sure he'd see his family.

Closing his eyes, he was surprised to find his body wasn't shaken but rather enveloped in a strange comforting warmth. Some of the pain alleviated and a settling peace cleared his foggy head. He was almost shocked when he heard the man question him again. He heard it so clearly that the reply escaped his lips before he even properly thought about the answer. With a slow weak voice, he managed to tell the man before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

"What's your name kid?"

"Jaune…. Arc."

**I really want to thank you guys for reading the first chapter of The Grimm Lands. This is my first work in years and I'm excited to not only see how far I've come as a writer but to share this story with all of you. More than anything I absolutely want to give a huge thank you to the beta reader of this story, OneWhoWanders. They have been such a huge help and if you haven't please check out their work. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment and I hope you'll check in for chapter two next week. **


	2. Of Familiar Beginnings

**A/N: Welcome back for chapter 2 of the Grimm Lands. I really hope you guys enjoy it. **

* * *

Airships are evil. At least that's what Jaune Arc firmly believed. If it weren't impossible to reach Vale from lower Anima, he never would have agreed to get onto one in the first place.

'Oh Oum, my stomach,' He moaned pitifully to himself. Hunched over in the corner of the cursed death trap he held on tightly to the lone trash bin.

The young man had rarely ever been on one before today. Often finding his way across Remnant by way of foot and occasionally boat. Airships often racked up too much of a price and though faster left one unable to properly defend themselves should something happen. Granted armored ships were becoming more of the norm but when traveling cheap it was almost impossible to find one.

A slight bit of turbulence shook the young blonde from his musings. Lowering his head to rest on the edge of the trash bin he took a deep breath to try and hold back the rising bile in his throat. In all honesty he would rather fight an entire horde of Grimm unarmed than be on this death trap another minute. Just how much longer was it until the ship reached Beacon?

"Hello and welcome to Beacon." A feminine voice spoke up behind him.

'Speak of the devil and he shall appear,' Jaune chuckled to himself before weakly turning his head. Looking towards the source of the announcement his eyes rested on the hologram display. Switching from a news report about the most recent White Fang attack the hologram revealed a blonde older woman.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The woman introduced herself. "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

Upon completing her welcome speech, the display faded. The students on board the bullhead broke out in excited murmurs. Some rushed to look out of the large windows of the airship that was now entering the airspace above Vale. The large well protected city was home to many. Being one of the most populated areas on Remnant it was filled with a large diversity of buildings and individuals. From smaller more moderate establishments and complexes to towering sky skyscrapers and corporate buildings; Vale had it all. The city was a melting pot of different cultures and people from all over the globe.

Yet as the hopeful bundles of students gasped and awed at the bustling streets beneath them Jaune felt his stomach churn again. Due in part to the ever-present motion sickness he also felt a tightness in his chest. His blood boiled as he forced himself to take slow long breaths in attempt to control his growing rage.

'An incredible time of peace?!' He would scoff if he wasn't on the verge of vomiting. His hands gripped the trash bin tighter. The metal bending under the strain as the boy failed to ease his growing turmoil.

'Sure, in the major cities it's not so bad but out in the Grimm lands it a living hell!' He argued to himself. Scowling down at the bin he tried again to ease his anger to little avail. 'Do any of them even know how hard the newer settlements have it out there?!'

Gritting his teeth, he let out a shaky sigh. Deciding against his stomachs better judgment he felt a change of scenery might do him a little good. With a low grunt he manages to straighten up and haggardly make his way over to one of the ships many windows. Resting an arm against the glass he cast a weary look over the passing cityscape. It really was a monument to human tenacity and engineering. So many people and cultures living in a community of such size was unthinkable out in the Grimm territories. It caused a sense of jealousy to fester inside him as darker memories threatened to bubble to the surface.

'No! Now's not the time. I made it to Beacon. I'll make sure next time I'm stronger.' With another shaky sigh he pushed down his powerful negative emotions. Forcing them deep down into his subconscious he looked out to the horizon. Unfortunately, the sudden movement of his eyes caused his queasy stomach to once more take center stage.

"Ugh, oh no…" Losing his weak control over his stomach he fumbled away from the window. Stumbling, he awkwardly tried to relocate the trash bin. The nausea led way to vertigo as he lost his bearings. Passing several students, he desperately tried to keep his breakfast down to absolutely no avail.

"Well I guess the views not for everyone." A tall blonde girl remarked as he staggered past her and another young brunette.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." The other girl responded.

Ugh he was not making a good first impression he lamented in embarrassment. But at least it couldn't get any worse.

"Oh, Yang Gross! You have puke on your shoes!" The short brunette cried out in disgust.

"Gross! Gross! Gross!"

"Oh, Oum just kill me now!" He moaned out pitifully.

* * *

Upon touching down at the loading docks the Bull Head doors slid open. As the students unloaded off the large airship the young Arc pushed his way to the nearest trash bin. Retching up whatever was left inside him he slumped down against the dock's railings.

'I am never flying again.' He swore to himself as he thanked whatever force above for solid ground. If nothing else, he was grateful that his motion sickness let him forget about his own personal issues for a while. He had promised himself that he wouldn't let his anger get the best of him here. He could go down that rabbit hole later. Right now, he had to focus on the next step.

He had only managed to get invited to Beacons initiation ceremony because of a recommendation. He hadn't proven himself yet. If he really wanted to become stronger than he had to push himself to pass with flying colors otherwise everything up until this point would have been for nothing. Augusts sacrifice would have been for…

'NO! Stop thinking like that. Getting angry will only make things harder.' He berated himself. With what felt like the thousandth sigh that day he forced his bubbling emotions back down again. 'Run through your checks and focus on the mission at hand. After that you can worry about whatever else is left.'

Nodding to himself he pushed his still queasy self to a standing position. Though his stomach churned he ignored it. He ran through a checklist in his mind he made sure all his equipment was in place. Though he had done it when he had gotten dressed and before loading onto the airship, he felt it calmed him down and focused him.

'Crocea Mors?' Partially drawing the familiar blade from the sheath on his left hip he again nodded again. 'Check.'

Sliding the blade back into place he looked down and thumbed over the several magazines for his trusty firearm. 'Dust filled ammunition. Fire? Check. Lightning? Check. High explosive? Check.'

Satisfied he moved onto the firearm secured to his lower back. Gripping the handle with his right arm he released it from its specially made sling with a practiced ease. Firmly gripping the weapon in both hands, he did a once over to make sure it wasn't damaged in flight. A rather new addition to his arsenal the shotgun cradled in his hands had already proven to effective in fighting off larger hordes of Grimm given the right ammunition. The Spas 15 was a simple shotgun that his teacher had used before him. It had no special mechashift capabilities but was outfitted to handle firing off dust infused rounds. It was a bit battered but Jaune felt it simply showed its use and reliability. It was the last real memento Jaune had of the man who raised him, but it gave him a weird sense of peace. With a melancholy smile he ran through a functions check before sliding it back into it's sling.

Giving himself a once over he made sure his armor was still secured. The silver breast plate that adorned his chest covered his padded jacket. On his arms he wore a long metal bracer that covered from his elbows down to his wrists. Leather gloves kept his hands warm and made sure that sweat wouldn't hinder his grip in battle. Along his hip he held several magazines for his firearm. In his experience it's always better to have more than you needed. Attached to his left hip was his primary weapon of choice. The old blade still cut through Grimm flesh with ease and the collapsible shield held up to even the strongest of blows.

Trailing down he double checked the leather knees pads that adorned his faded jeans. While not matching the rest of the ensemble he favored their ability to help him climb and switch between firing position well over any fashion design. Rounding off his combat apparel was a pair of black combat boots. Old and falling apart at certain areas they held up remarkably well considering their apparent overuse.

Satisfied with his inspection the young teen found himself having calmed down. The rage and jealousy from before were still present but it felt like he could manage to push them down. Taking a hesitant step forward he was happy to find that his stomach had finally settled. With a sigh of relief, he began his trek towards the massive school looming in the distance.

In all honesty the Academy resembled a fairy tale castle more than an institute to train young children how to kill giant monsters. Yet it carried an air of mystery around itself. At least that's what Jaune felt as he walked down the cobbled aisle that led to the main entrance. The building looked almost foreboding, with the upper portion of its rustic tower cloaked in darkness. The young man couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was something more to Beacon than the world was led to believe.

In fact, this was his first time seeing it ever. It had been described to him by a few Huntsman he had met in his travels, but their descriptions really didn't do the School any justice. Besides word of mouth all he had heard before were rumors and stories. The general civilian population and news outlets only had bits and pieces to go off of. It seemed Beacon as well as the other academies liked to keep their secrets to themselves. Some people in the outer Grimm settlements even thought it was a floating fortress in the sky where men and women would venture towards in search of power never to return. Others in the smaller cities thought it an elitist hive mind that only took in the wealthy and privileged. Granted the last one had some merit, especially in Atlas. They were nothing more than rumors and speculations of people who never had the interest or ability to find out for themselves.

In this time of 'peace' the number of Huntsman and Huntresses had dwindled a considerable amount. Only those with a legacy or nothing else to lose ever considered signing up to a life of constant danger. Every now and then a bright-eyed wannabe hero would emerge and take on the challenge, however they were few and far between. The Huntsman were simply tools used by the kingdoms for a variety of purposes. They rarely ever traveled beyond the city boundaries anymore. They simply hunted the Grimm and occasional criminals festering inside the Kingdoms territories. Most of the outer settlements had to resort to picking up arms themselves and fighting back against the Grimm that threatened their livelihoods.

No matter what the media and even the kingdoms individual councils said Jaune knew the reality. Just because life was stable inside the walls didn't mean the world was peaceful. Every day new settlements were found and even quicker they disappeared. It was a problem that has been going on for decades, yet no one lifted a finger to help. Those with the power to fight back simply let the Grimm outside do as they pleased. It was enough to make anyone angry.

Taking a deep breath Jaune calmed himself once more. It was always like this when he got lost in his thoughts. Unclenching the fist, he hadn't realized he had clenched he managed to push the rage back down. Taking note of his surroundings he was surprised to find he had made it to the Center Plaza. Eyeing a bench a few feet away he made his way over.

Sitting down on the edge of the bench he combed a hand through his long messy hair. He had to stop zoning out, especially in an unfamiliar place. He didn't want to make any mistakes on his first day. If he got lost than there was little chance, he would even make it to the opening ceremony. Deciding to find something else to occupy his mind he looked around his surroundings. The plaza was littered with benches and lamp posts. Jaune assumed it was meant as greeting place for large audiences during the school's bigger events. Maybe it even offered a place for students to unwind when studying or heading for the bull heads on the weekend. As his eyes drifted over the small crowds of students chatting, he figured he might as well head to the main hall. The school guidebook he had been issued said it was where the entrance ceremony was going to be held. He could definitely use all the time he could get.

BOOM

The sudden sound of an explosion caused him to jump to his feet. His right hand instinctively reached for Crocea Mors as he surveyed the area. Yet as he cautiously took note of where it had originated all he found were two girls yelling at each other. Or one yelling and the other trying desperately to explain herself.

'Maybe I should try and help mediate the situation,' He thought to himself. Yet looking at the circumstances maybe going the other way wouldn't be so bad. 'That girl in white is pretty scary though.'

Honestly, give him a giant Grimm and he would fight till the bitter end. Put him in front of other people though and he would fold in on himself. Stuck in musings he noticed the addition of another girl, this one clad in black intervening in the scuffle. 'Oh, thank Oum. I was not ready for any of that.'

Relaxing his stance, he tried his best to make it look like he wasn't staring. He was invested in the outcome now. He blamed them for making such a scene. Awkwardly shuffling his feet, he watched as the girl clad in white marched off indignantly. The girl in black followed almost immediately after. Figuring the scene had dissolved itself he turned away ready to head for the main hall.

Thump

Until he heard what sounded like someone hitting the ground. 'No, don't go ask what's wrong,' He reprimanded himself 'It's not your problem, you have to make it to the opening ceremony.'

Against his better judgement he cast a quick look back. Seeing the young girl dressed in red and black laying so pitifully on the floor made his heart ache.

"Stupid hero complex," He mumbled to himself. Turning around he made his way over to her. Standing over her small frame he offered her a hand.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." He introduced unsurely.

"Ruby," The girl responded before taking his hand in hers. With a slight pull he helped her back onto her feet.

As she rose to her full height Jaune managed to get a better view of the young woman. Clad in a black and red ensemble she stood roughly a little over a head shorter than him. Her most distinguishable features were her long red hood and her bright silver eyes. The tips of her short hair had a tinge of red to them. In all honesty he would call her one of the cutest girls he'd ever met. Then the girl snickered.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" And just like that Jaune Arcs self-worth plummeted.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

For the last ten minutes as they wandered the outskirts of Beacon, Jaune had desperately tried to explain the severity of motion sickness in a vain attempt to save face.

"Look I'm sorry Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby conceded.

'Oh yeah? What if I called you crater face?" Jaune retorted with a slight smirk.

"Hey that explosion was an accident!" Ruby defended indignantly.

Deciding to drop the nickname in favor of preserving the friendly atmosphere they had managed to create. Jaune instead felt the need to properly introduce himself.

"The names Jaune Arc," He stated with level tone. "I'm from lower Sanus."

"Well my names Ruby Rose!" The girl responded in kind with a bright cheerful smile. "My home is on Patch."

Taking a moment to try and remember he hesitantly asked, "The island of Patch just off the coast?"

"That's the one!" Ruby confirmed with a hint of pride in her voice. "Yup I was born and raised there."

"Wow so you lived around this area your whole life, right?" Jaune questioned eager to learn more about his new friend, "Does that mean you went to one of the combat schools around here?"

"Yeah, I went to Signal Academy until I was transferred here to Beacon." Ruby confirmed with a slight uneasiness in her voice.

"Transferred? Wait does that mean you got accepted early?" The surprise was evident in his voice. Just how strong was the girl in front of him.

"Well…yeah kinda...I mean...um.." The girl meekly started to shrink in on herself. "Hey! You said from lower Sanus right? What part? "

Eager to change the subject the young girl failed to notice the flash of something darker crossing the Arcs face. It was only for a moment before it was replaced with another easy-going smile.

"I'm originally from a small-town named Aramore." He replied impassively

"Aramore?" Tilting her head in confusion Ruby failed to put a place to the name. "Sorry I don't think I've ever heard of it."

"I'm not surprised," Jaune spat out bitterly.

With that last remark the upbeat atmosphere quickly faded leaving an awkward tension. The young huntress in training shuffled her feet. Uncertain of how relieve it Ruby fell back to one of her go to topics of choice.

"So, I've got this thing," Unhooking her prized possession from her belt the giant weapon shifted. In a matter of seconds, the hunk of metal hanging on her back transformed into a massive scythe. Just its weight alone managed to pierce into the concrete.

"Woah is that a scythe?" The sudden appearance of such a massive device shook the Arc from his internal musings. Stepping away slightly in surprise he eyed the giant piece of machinery.

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle."

"Is that so?" Jaune asked hesitantly as he eyed the red death machine. 'Man, that looks like a pain to use'

"It's also a gun," Ruby finished

'She sounded way too proud about that,' Jaune couldn't help but note dryly. But looking at her bright excited face he couldn't bear to bring himself to say anything negative. So, he decided to go with the much safer option, "Wow that's cool!"

"So, what do you got?" Ruby asked eagerly.

"Oh, uh well I have this sword," He remarked unimpressively. Drawing the full length of the blade he held it out for her to inspect. The sharp edge glistening as it reflected the sun.

"Ooh"

"I also have this shield," With a practiced grace he slid the scabbard from his waist onto his arm. Expanding the shield, he presented it in front of the girl. "It shifts from sheathe to shield. It makes it convenient to carry and makes it at least a little surprising in a fight."

Usually he wouldn't give away any of his tricks but something about the girl in front of him screamed trustworthiness. He couldn't help but play along and show her the few tools he had.

"Its not much but they've been with me for so long now. It's almost like they're a part of me you know?"

The girl eagerly nodded in agreement. With a soft smile the boy sheathed the sword before collapsing the shield back down. Taking the scabbard off his arm he fastened it back onto his hip.

"They're pretty cool. Not many people have a taste for the classics these days," Ruby tried her best to sound understanding though Jaune felt she was just trying to be nice. "Although I am curious about that little beauty you have on your back there."

Jaunes hand immediately reached for his firearm. "Its just a basic shotgun. Its modified to handle firing off higher integrated dust rounds."

"Why not go with something with multiple functions? I'm sure you could modify the shotgun into your shield. That way it'd be all in one." Ruby offered. It made sense and most Huntsman did it. It saved on space and though complicated they tended to have a higher success rate than multiple individual weapons.

"No," Jaune barked out sternly, surprising even himself. Realizing immediately how it sounded he tried to backpedal. "I mean no it's ok. After all these aren't really my own weapons. So, it feels wrong you know? Like I'd be betraying their owners if I messed with them... or something like that…"

'Oh, Oum what am I saying,' He moaned pitifully to himself. 'Now she probably thinks I'm a jerk and a weirdo.'

"Pfft,"

His musings were again interrupted by the girl in front of him. Was she laughing at him now? This was going downhill and fast. He knew he should have just kept walking back at the plaza.

"You know Jaune," Ruby called out to him. Turning his head, he eyed her hesitantly "You're kinda weird"

That one hurt. Day one and he'd already earned an embarrassing nickname and a girl called him weird. Granted he wasn't here to make friends, but a little self confidence wouldn't hurt anybody. With a defeated sigh he hung his head in shame.

"But I kinda like that, I think we're going to get along great!"

'I'm not sure if that's a compliment or her trying to make me feel better but at this point, I'll take it.' He thought weakly to himself. Raising his head once more he offered her a friendly smile.

"I think so too. So, what do you say? Friends?" Sticking out his hand unsurely he hoped he wasn't being too straightforward. But honestly having a friend wouldn't be too bad. Even if at the end off his time here he would venture back out into the hordes of Grimm waiting in the outer lands. These small moments would make that hell just a bit easier to endure.

"Yeah, Friends!" Grasping his hand in hers the young girl energetically shook it up and down. Staying like that for a moment a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Hey Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"Where exactly are we?"

"Fuck."

* * *

**Well here it is. For everyone who commented, favorited and followed I really want to give a giant thank you. Even if you didn't thank you for giving some of your time to read this new work. One thing I really want to accomplish in the story is an expansion of the world of remnant. We kind of see how the huntsman and academies are but we never get a look at the struggles of the smaller outer settlements. In Rens arc in volume four we caught a glimpse but it feels like the Grimm should pose a greater threat. How do the newer villages fend them off? How do they afford huntsman, how do the councils support development projects?**

**The Grimm have driven back humanity for centuries, yet the show treats them as more of set pieces then actual threats. Here I want to try and build up the men and woman in the outer limits who fend for themselves, take up arms and fight back. The story will probably get a lot darker later on. Especially with some of the arcs I have planned out. But I really do enjoy RWBY and the fans have created so many fantastic expansions of the world all on their own. I hope this can turn into something half of what other content creators have put out.**

**This chapter stuck very close to the source material for a few reasons. The first is that as much as I want to give Jaune something more to his character and an expansion of the world I still want to retain some of his goofiness. Not all the time and he will definitely be more capable but even with everything he went through he still has that softer side to him. His awkwardness around other people, his unsuredness in social settings. Being hardened doesn't mean you lose that spark in you or are devoid of emotion. He will definitely have his faults but I want to create a character who grows over the story and overcomes those very faults and demons. **

**I also want to give a bit of warning for the format of this story. There will be flashback arcs coming up and as such the chapters will jump from present to past. It's to give light on Jaunes upbringing and how everything turned out the way it is now. I'm really excited to share this with you guys and I hope you enjoy. Please leave a follow or comment if you enjoyed they really do help me stay motivated. And your comments are instrumental in helping me improve myself and I really want to hear your guys' feedback. **

**As always OneWhoWanders has beta read this story and again please check out their work. They really do deserve the attention. Well until next time!**


End file.
